


A Little Sugar

by brainofck



Series: Zat's Birthday, 2007 [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainofck/pseuds/brainofck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For her first request, Zats said:  "1. Something inspired by that "want some sugar with your coffee" picture we both like."  Here are Jack and Daniel on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Sugar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zats_clear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/gifts).



> For Zats's birthday in 2007, I asked her if there was anything I could get her. She made three suggestions. So you get fluff, followed by massive character death, followed by fluff! Happy 27th birthday all over again, chiquita!

* * *

He stood in the doorway of the suite's bedroom, trying for a sexy pose, hip canted, pelvis and chest thrust out, one hand resting on his other hip. Relaxed. Ready. Totally hot. That was what he was going for. Their hosts had provided them with pajama type clothing made from some super-soft local fiber. Jack had taken the black ones, and now he was bare-chested, the loose fitting bottoms dipping low over his hipbones.

Sometimes, he was a little self-conscious trying to be sexy for Daniel, but before their first date, he had taken a long look at himself naked in a full-length mirror. He knew he had a good body. He was muscular and lanky, and for a lot of people, scars were a turn on. He quickly learned Daniel was one of those people. The gray seemed like a bad thing, but Daniel said Jack looked better now, with the silver, than when they first met. So.

Still. Daniel Jackson was an intimidating lover. He was always so distracted. Projects, ideas, problems. Mind and thoughts always somewhere else – someplace abstract and far away from the pleasures of the flesh.

But once you got his attention, it was worth every moment of self-doubt. And this was their freaky alien honeymoon on Hebridan while Carter indulged her inner daredevil and flew the Loop of Kon Garat. Time to get this show on the road.

"Want a little sugar with that coffee?" Jack asked in his growliest, most suggestive sex voice.

Daniel crinkled his nose and smacked his lips like he had tasted something bad.

"This is _not_ coffee," he stated, squinting into the cup.

Jack resisted the totally unsexy urge to roll his eyes. They _were_ on an alien planet after all. Of course it wasn't coffee.

"It's purple," Daniel continued. "And they don't serve it hot. I think they try to serve it at the consumer's exact body temperature." He quit looking _in_ the cup and started peering at the outside of it, turning it this way and that in fascination. It was very tempting to turn the cups over, Jack had to admit. How could the cup hold the liquid in, but still let you drink through the anti-spill field? It was cool.

"I think the cup has some kind of temperature control," Daniel muttered.

"Daniel," Jack said sharply. Daniel looked up in surprise. Jack sauntered into the room, letting the pants drop even lower, his half-hard dick the only thing stopping them from just falling off. "You're missing the point."

"Sorry," Daniel said, dragging his eyes from Jack's "point" and over his broad, naked chest to meet his gaze. "Sorry," he repeated. "There was a point?"

"The point, Daniel," he murmured, twitching his hip and letting the pants slip down his thighs to the floor, "was not the coffee. It was the sugar."

"Oh. Well," said Daniel, just a little breathlessly. "As long as I can also have cream." He suddenly grinned wickedly. Jack pounced and grabbed the cup from Daniel's hand, tossing it across the room where it lay dejected and forgotten on its side, holding its contents at Daniel's former body temperature, til he noticed it on his way out of the shower a few hours later.

Daniel picked up the cup and handed it to Jack, who was still lounging in the bed.

"You know what this is supposed to be good for, don't you?" he asked. Jack took a sip of it and grimaced. It was far too sweet and tasted vaguely fruity, though he could never have named the fruit. Plus it had a garlic aftertaste. And it wasn't cold or hot. Body temperature, like Daniel said. Ew.

"Nope," Jack replied, handing it back.

Daniel just drank a big gulp of it with a gleam in his eye. With full cheeks, he leaned over and kissed him, letting the fluid into Jack's mouth. When they were done, Jack knew exactly what it was for.


End file.
